Crashed/Episode 2
Notice Thank you for reading the last episode, I apperciate it anyways, this is the second episode of Crashed entitled Confusion Confusion Where was he?Where was he?He didn't know, his head hurt. He opened his eyes and stared at the dark afternoon sky. The sun was going down. Michael pushed himself up from wherever he was and stood up. He checked his body for any injuries. Nothing. He was suprised. Mike started to examine where he was, looked like a jungle, maybe they crashed landed in the Amazon?Mexico?Didn't matter. Suddendly, a name came to him faster than a bullet train ''Gwen. ''Mike started to run, hopefully it was the right way. He ran, his feet began to slow down, and hurt, truth was everything hurt. But that didn't matter he had to get to gwen, he had to protect her, he was her father, the father that left her at age one, he was the one that left miranda, he was the one that screwed up, he had to make it right, he had too. After about an hour of running, mike slumped against a tree, birds kept chirping as the day went on. How did this happen? Mike wondered. Mike heard a branch crack, he grabbed a rock and turned, a young male in his 20s came out. "Who are you?!" Mike shouted with fear. "Name's Charlie Smith, I was on the Airline" Charlie said obviously hearing the fear in Mike's voice. "Have you seen a girl--young-gwen?" "Yeah, she's at the camp" "Camp?" "Yeah, they told me to get some firewood" "How long have we been here?" "I would say about 2 hours, I'll take you back to our camp" Charlie extended out his hand. Mike shook it and got up and the two walked. The two emerged on the beach, where several survivors of the crash were talking and making fire. Charlie hugged a girl the same age as him. ""Who the fuck is this?!" a tall, buff man in his 30s shouted. "Hey Jeff calm down!" Charlie shouted "Shut the fuck up Charlie!And you!Who the fuck are you?!" Jeff shouted in Mike's face. "I'm a survivor of the plane wreakage" Mike started to examine all the faces looking for gwen. "Fuckin' liar!" "Listen, Jeff we can trust him" "No we can't Charlie, he can be dangerous" "Listen ple-" Mike got punched in the face, he staggered, held his cheek and fell on the sand. Mike stared at Jeff. "Piece of advice, here you're my bitch" Jeff kicked Mike in the stomach. Jeff spit in Mike's face and left. Mike started to hit his head on the sand. It was around midnight and Mike was stumbling around the beach looking for Gwen. "Gwen!!" he called out. "Who's gwen?" a lady in her late 20s asked. "My daughter" Mike responded "Who are you?" "Name's Jessica, and I can help you look for your daughter, we were planning on going to the plane anyways for help" "Uh...who else is going?" "Charlie and Peter" Mike smiled and started to stumble off into the jungle. As the group of Mike, Jessica, Charlie, and Peter walked through the jungle looking for the plane and gwen they discover a small trap in the ground. "What the fuck is this?" Peter asked "Doesn't matter we need to find my daughter" "Fuck you old man!Just because you can't find your daughter doesn't mean she's alive!my fuckin' wife died!my pregneat wife!so I have problems too!" Peter soon stalked off. "Don't mind him, he's an asshole" Charlie said. The three continue to walk in the dark jungle. "We probably should've brought flashlights" Charlie recomended. The three soon came to the wrekage of the plane. It was covered in vines, it was still attach, but there was a giant split in the middle. "GWEN!!" Mike started to yell. Jessica started to climb onto the plane wreakage and opened the door. Charlie paced outside biting his nails. A tattered Golden Retriever soon ran through the jungle. Jessica came out holding a metal box. "What's in there?!" Mike shouted "Nothing but dead bodies and this" Jessica gaged and threw up. Charlie looked away. Mike held his forehead and then remebered gwen and ran into the plane. Jessica tried stopping him, but couldn't. Mike looked at all the seats hoping none would be gwen. Soon something coughed in the plane. "Dad??" a voice said weakly. "Gwen!" Mike started to look at the seats. "No" Mike turned around and saw peter aiming a shiny pistol at him. "Hey Peter I'm not dangerous." Peter closed his eyes and shot his pistol, hitting Mike through the abdomen and leaving him in the plane, bleeding. Trivia First Apperance of Charlie First Apperance of Jessica First Apperance of Jeff First Apperance of Peter First Episode on the Island Deaths Several unnamed flight passangers Category:Crashed Category:Afterlife34